


Part Three

by casesandcapitals



Series: Vampire!Verse [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood Drinking, Hospitals, M/M, Minor OC Death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals





	Part Three

Gerard watches television on the small hotel t.v. while Frank fills his new duffel bag. When he's done he gathers up all the Walmart bags and stuffs them in the trash.  
"You guys move around a lot?" Frank asks, pulling the remote out of Gerard's hand and settling on his lap.  
"Yes, we'll leave again tomorrow night after we feed."  
"Do you have a home anywhere?" Frank leans forward so he can set his head on Gerard's chest just under his chin.  
"We own a house, but we hardly ever go there," Gerard answers, running his hands up and down Frank's curved back.  
Frank hums in delight at Gerard's touch and squirms a little.  
"Why not?"  
"It's easier to stay on the move. Too many missing people in one area attracts attention."  
"Makes sense."  
"I'm glad you think so," Gerard chuckles. "Why don't you try on your new pajamas and we can watch a movie before bed."  
Frank bounces up and out of bed, pulling his clothes off without a shred of self consciousness.  
Gerard's eyes roam over Frank's naked body. _Mine_ , he thinks with satisfaction.  
"Just the pants," Gerard orders gently. Frank promptly drops the shirt he's holding and crawls back into bed.  
Gerard runs his hands over Frank's torso, grinning at the little squeak Frank gives out. He reaches up to touch the boy's soft neck and Frank's eyes flutter shut.  
"Are you happy like this?" Gerard whispers.  
"Yes," Frank answers.  
"Are you glad I changed you?"  
"Yes, so glad."  
"Who sired you?" Gerard whispers, leaning close to Frank's neck.  
"You did," Frank says, his breathing coming in short little gasps.  
"Who do you belong to?"  
"You. I belong to you."  
Gerard feels a strange thrill roll through him that he's never felt before. He can't help it. Siring someone, owning someone that way: It makes him feel powerful.  
His fangs slide out and he bites Frank's neck, just where his pulse should have been.  
Frank moans and reaches out blindly to grab at whatever he can touch; the sheets, Gerard, the headboard. Gerard only takes a few mouthfuls, then pulls away to lick over the spot. He watches it heal with a smirk, then moves to kiss Frank.  
Frank, whose eyes are still closed, kisses back with fever, tasting his own blood on his tongue and rolling his hips up against Gerard's.  
"Can I touch you, Frankie?" Gerard asks, already knowing the answer.  
"Please," Frank moans.  
Gerard retracts his fangs and starts kissing down Frank's chest and stomach, all while the boy squirms and gasps.  
Gerard pauses at Frank's hipbone to bite again, pushing his fangs out right into the soft, unmarked skin.  
"Ah, Gerard," Frank whines.  
Gerard hides his fangs again with a smirk, then pulls Frank's pajama bottoms down. His cock is hard and straining, leaning heavily against his stomach. Gerard wraps one hand around the base and gets his lips on the head, sucking hard.  
Frank comes in a matter of moments.  
Gerard swallows and crawls back up the bed to kiss Frank, making the young vampire taste himself.  
"Sorry," Frank murmurs into Gerard's lips.  
"You're still young," Gerard assures him. "Still new to this life. You'll learn to last."  
"I never want to get out of this bed."  
"Not even to feed?" Gerard chuckles.  
Frank opens his eyes a crack. "Maybe just to feed," he admits with a grin.  
Gerard takes Frank's hand and slowly guides it down until he gets the hint. Frank's overzealous hand job makes Gerard smirk. He bites onto Frank's shoulder when he comes.

Mikey returns a few hours later with a short "smells like sex in here," before collapsing on his bed and falling asleep.  
Frank falls unconscious a short while later. Gerard stays up to watch the last of a movie while the sun rises, then kisses Frank on the forehead and shuts his eyes.

The next evening, Frank waits until it's properly dark out to start waking Gerard up. He stays quiet, so as to not bother Mikey, and starts nibbling on Gerard's neck. He moves up to bite just under his chin and Gerard groans. Frank chews on his pale skin for a few moments before Gerard rolls him over and wraps him in his arms, holding him close but keeping his teeth away.  
Frank squirms until Gerard relents and reaches up to let Frank chew on his fingers. Frank hums happily and gnaws away, pretending he can taste blood and waiting for Gerard to open his eyes.  
"Alright," Gerard sighs after a few minutes. "You're worse than a puppy."

Gerard lets Frank loose on another drug dealer, this time on the other side of town, then finds one for himself. Frank rubs another one out on the older vampire's thigh before Gerard drags him back to the hotel room for a quick shower. Frank gives him another hand job under the hot spray of water and Gerard guides him so it's not so sloppy.  
They're packed and ready to go by the time Mikey gets back, hair wild and teeth bloody.  
"Gimme ten minutes," he mutters, retreating to the bathroom.

 

They're on the road by midnight in an old, crappy four door. Frank sprawls out in the back seat, slumped over on their bags and dozing, while Gerard drives and Mikey fiddles with the radio.  
"He's not too bad," Mikey says after a while, turning around to see Frank drooling on Gerard's duffel bag.  
"No, he's not," Gerard smiles.  
Mikey furrows his brow at his older brother. "You're smiling."  
"Yeah, I guess I am."  
"He makes you happy."  
"He does."  
"I'm glad."

They drive all night, leaving the state behind and finding a new hotel far before sunrise. Frank is grouchy because he slept all night, so Gerard takes him out to feed before they have to get to bed.  
"A hospital?" Frank asks, looking up at the stately grey building.  
"Yes, a hospital. This is how I normally feed."  
"Why?"  
"Because taking lives is not something I revel in, even if the people I kill aren't good people."  
"So you, what?"  
"Find someone who's on death's door and end their suffering."  
"Like you were going to do with me."  
"Yes."  
Frank grins. "But you liked me too much."  
Gerard smirks and bends over slightly to kiss Frank. "Come on."

They walk through the dark hallways, Frank's hand in Gerard's as the older vampire leads him forward. The find the ICU quickly and start checking doors.  
"Listen," Gerard whispers. "You hear the heartbeat?"  
Frank leans closer to the door and grins. "Yeah."  
"It's strong and healthy sounding. This patient will most likely live."  
"So, we move on?"  
"Exactly." Gerard pulls Frank over to the next door. "Tell me what you think."  
Frank leans close again and listens. "This one sounds kinda skippy."  
"Thready is the term, I believe," Gerard smirks.  
"So I can have this one?" Frank asks, perking up.  
"First we go in and check the patient's chart."  
The two vampires creep into the room silently, shutting the door behind them. Gerard leaves Frank and casually approached the bed. It's an elderly man hooked up to a number of wires and monitors. A clipboard with papers is hanging off the end of the bed, and Gerard takes it.  
"High blood pressure, diabetes, lifelong smoker. Heart attack."  
"Does that mean I can...?" Frank asks, edging forward.  
"Yes, Frankie." He reaches out for Frank and pulls him to the bed side. "Do you remember what I told you that first night?"  
"Cover their mouth?" Frank answers, leaning in and pulling gently against Gerard's hold.  
"Yes."  
As soon as Gerard releases Frank, the boy clamps a hand over the old man's mouth and darts forward to bite his neck.  
The man wakes almost immediately. His eyes go wide and he struggles feebly, trying to yell against Frank's hand.  
"Shh," Gerard whispers, reaching over Frank to touch the man's face. "It's almost over."  
Frank finishes quickly, draining the last bits of life from the old man before pulling away and sighing.  
Gerard spins the boy around and leans in to lick at his lips, kissing the blood away.  
"That was boring," Frank mutters. "And kind of gross."  
"But filling and nutritious," Gerard counters.  
Frank sticks his bloody tongue out and Gerard chuckles.  
"Alright, let's get back to the hotel before the sun rises."


End file.
